In many applications where information is stored on a remote server, a client application often sends multiple requests to retrieve this information. Depending on the communication protocol used by the application, these requests can contain large amounts of identical and therefore redundant information.
On an internet browser, a typical HyperText Markup Language (HTML) page contains numerous items each of which trigger separate HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests. The format of each HTTP request includes a number of headers which contain fields containing header information or values that the client application supplies to the remote server to enable the remote server to send a suitable response. For example, headers may include fields specifying the client application's browser type, the default character set to be used, the image types recognized by the client application, and the image settings like a display height and width.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method for reducing the transmission of redundant data.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.